Alphabet Soup
by afrozenheart412
Summary: Twenty six random drabbles of Danny and Lindsay. The whole team, past and present, are mentioned and included. Dedicated to Brinchen86!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI NY or its Affiliates. I'm only having fun.

Author's Note: I have been working on this shortly after CSI - FML. I know that's a long time, but I think you all know by now that I have a hard time getting my thoughts in order much less down on paper/computer. This story is written for Brinchen86, my friend. She works so hard to bring us Danny and Lindsay stories everyday while going to school, work, and having a RL; that I felt it would only be fitting to show my appreciation and love with my own view of DL. I hope you enjoy this, because I had a blast messing with our favorite couple. Poor them. :)

The reason this is coherent is because of the lovely Lily Moonlight. She helped clean this up and showed me that I shouldn't always listen to MS Word with punctuations, adding words that need to be there, and telling me when I was being too subtle. :D She was a GREAT help with this. Hugs to you too, my friend. She also did this knowing it was a gift to you Brinchen, and while DL may not be her favorite ship, she likes the way you write them and how you write Mac and Stella! (I almost made her spit out her tea with the letter V, how cool is that?) :D

Everyone else who stopped by for DL, I hope you enjoy what my brain has conjured up for them and if I make you smile or laugh, then mission accomplished! On with the show...

* * *

A – Apple

"Damn, am I tired," Danny yawns. "Let's just pick up a pie to go."

Lindsay giggles.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Lindsay confused at this conversation.

"Every time I say pie or let's pick up a pie, you laugh. What the hell am I saying that is making you laugh?"

"Danny I'm not laughing at you, just the differences between you and me. When I hear pie, I think apple not pizza."

Silence.

"Not too big a difference, I hope," his voice calmer but with a hint of uncertainty.

Stopping on the sidewalk, Lindsay puts her hand on his cheek to lift his eyes to meet hers.

"No, not a big difference. It's a welcome one." She says softly.

He smiles and they continue walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

* * *

B – Baby

"Ugh," Lindsay grunts as she wiggles around trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch. Tugging the blanket closer, she feels her daughter rolling inside her. Looking down at her stomach "Why can't you settling down!"

Grace Monroe, sitting quietly knitting in the corner of the living room, laughs at the grumbling knowing the real reason behind it. "You were just like that in my belly, so enjoy it while it lasts, my girl." She wisely tells Lindsay.

"Enjoy it? I want my body back! I want to be able to get up without help and stop peeing every five minutes," Lindsay softly grumbles. "I want to see my feet again."

Grace just smiles as she gets up and walks over to her daughter, the knitting long forgotten.

Taking Lindsay's chin in her hand and looking into the brown eyes she passed onto to her, Grace tells her "There will be moments when you will miss this. You will never, ever, feel closer to your daughter than you do right now, Lindsay. And as creepy as this may sound, there will be times as she grows up that you will want to have her back inside you again, if only to keep her safe."  
A little teary-eyed Grace bends down and kisses her daughter on the cheek, her hand rubbing away the lipstick she left behind. "So enjoy this time with her, Lindsay. It won't be long before you get to meet her, I promise."

With one last pat on Lindsay's cheek, she leaves the room to start supper.

"I love you too, Mom," Lindsay whispers.

* * *

C – Cravings

Walking into the kitchen, Danny watches Lindsay for a moment.

"Why are you eating mashed potatoes covered in ketchup and pickles?"

"I told you, Danny. It is important to pay attention to cravings no matter how inconvenient they are." Lindsay patiently explains.

With a smile on his face "Cravings? Montana, Lucy is three."

"Shut up, Messer!"

* * *

D – Drool

Danny smiles and leans back in his chair when Lindsay walks into his and Aiden's office. "Here Aiden, I was passing by and thought you might want this report." Lindsay handing it to her.

"Thanks Lindsay, I appreciate it." Aiden smiles.

"You got anything there for me, Montana," Danny smirks, leaning further back in his chair to annoy her.

"The name is Monroe or Lindsay, Messer! Learn it!" Lindsay stalks off to the office she shares with Sheldon.

"Why do you do that Danny?" Aiden asks with a knowing twinkle in her eye and a sly smile.

"It's fun. There is no particular reason," Danny says, as he straightens back up to work on his own reports, avoiding her eyes.

"Really? You have a little something on your face," she gets up and wipes the side of his mouth with her thumb, an evil smirk on her face.

"Will you look at that…drool!" She laughs as she walks out, slamming the door.

A paper ball misses her and hits the door.

* * *

E – Experience

In Central park sitting on a bench watching Lucy chase the pigeons, Lindsay smiles at Danny's grumbling.

"She shouldn't touch them; they are flying rats!" Danny exclaims hopping up to call Lucy back to them.

"Calm down, it's not like she can catch them. What is it with you New Yorkers and nature?"

"It's not all nature I worry about, Lindsay. I worry about her touching them, who knows what is on them?"

"It'll be fine. Most birds are rather clean, and it will give her some experience playing with animals." Lindsay explains to him.

Splat!

Touching her hair with horror, Lindsay's hand comes away white.

Danny, almost bent double to keep from laughing, chokes out "Is that the sort of experience you were talking about?"

"Not one more word, Danny!"

* * *

F – Face

When she handed me that sonogram picture I looked into her face and saw that it had changed.

It was no longer the fresh face of a woman that I annoyed when we first met, or even the flushed one that greeted me one morning on the pool table.

It was a face that had lost all of the fear of telling me about baby, to that of a mother who was deeply in love with her child...the way she used to look at me.

* * *

G – Goodwill

Grabbing a beer, Danny glances up to see something that disturbs him on the outside of the freezer door. "Montana!"

"What?" Lindsay shouts from the living room.

"Can you come in here please?" Danny asks.

A few minutes later a heavily pregnant Lindsay appears. "What's wrong?"

"What is this?" Danny points to the freezer.

"What do you mean what is that? It's my baby calendar, you know for doctor appointments and my Lamaze class schedule."

"Yeah, I can see that but since when have you been using THIS calendar?"

"Since today, I thought it would be a nice to show a little goodwill and support between our departments." Lindsay innocently answers.

"Respect and support?! It's naked oiled up firemen in a calendar! This is Stella's doing, isn't it!" Danny scoffs.

"No it isn't Stella's doing, it's mine!" Lindsay fumes. "I bought the calendar from her, showing my support. She's helping the NYFD raise money, Jess and I were happy to chip in. If you can't accept that then you can stick it! But if anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to this calendar…I will make sure to cover your bike in Hello Kitty stickers. Clear?"

"Crystal." Danny says in a small voice, awed by the tiny dynamo that was his girlfriend. "But one question?"

Lindsay warily asks "Yeah?"

"Why is there a lipstick kiss on Mr. February?"

* * *

H – Help

Watching Lindsay struggling with something, Danny walks up to her in the break room "Can I help you with that, Montana?"

"Damnit Danny, don't call me that!" Lindsay snaps. Sighing, she looks into his face and apologizes. "I'm sorry. But with this heat my fingers have swelled and I can't get this ring OFF! I've tried running my hand under cold water to cut the swelling but nothing is working."

Looking at Danny, she gets an idea. Suddenly she lifts her hand and runs her fingers through his hair a couple of times. She tries the ring again and it slips off without any hassle.

"Thanks for your help, Messer" Lindsay calls out as she sails out of the break room, leaving him stunned at what she did.

* * *

I – Innocent

Why do I do this job? There are always going to be murders, rapes, and theft on the streets, people who prey on the unknowing and innocent for a quick thrill or next the buck. But we're the only voice the victims have to catch the killer, and to give their families and friends a reason why this happened. Why it happened to their loved one or ones. It's not easy, but then I don't expect it to be.

* * *

J – Job

"We have the groceries, Luce. Let's go home to your mom." Danny says, paying for the items at the bodega around the corner. With one arm around a paper bag, he reaches out and gently grasps his daughter's tiny hand.

Walking in the rain back to their apartment Lucy spies a huge puddle. With an excited squeal, she wrenches her hand out of Danny's and before he knows what is happening she speeds toward it and jumps.

In slow motion, Danny watches as the mud and dirty water slowly splash out and then onto Lucy's new shiny yellow slicker, hat, and boots with Lindsay's voice echoing in his ears. "_Danny, make sure she keeps this clean. Okay? Thanks, Babe._"

Running up to his mud covered daughter, he asks in stunned belief "Lucy! What do you think you were doing?"

"Being a kid." She smiles up at him. "That's my job!"

With nothing to say to this, Danny shakes his head and mutters, "Lindsay is going to kill me."

* * *

K – Keepsake

"Where is it," Danny mutters rummaging through their bedroom closet. Sliding boxes and various items out of the way looking for his baseball glove, he knocks a small box to the floor. The contents scatter.

"Damnit!" Bending over he picks up the various items. A tiger key chain, a plush spider, an airplane stub to Montana, a pressed daisy, a photo strip, and a tiny emerald teddy bear. Slowly putting everything back into the box, Danny can't believe that Lindsay saved all of this. He thought she had gotten rid of most it years ago. He softly touches the petals of the daisy before closing its lid.

"Grampa! Hurry up!" yells a little boy.

"Keep your pants on! I'm coming." He yells back.

Putting the box back where it was, Danny spies the glove. Snatching it, he races off with a smile, eager to get the game started so he can get back to his wife and show her how much her keepsakes mean to him.

* * *

L – Love

About to dig into her dinner, Lindsay looks up and notices Lucy holding her plate up licking it clean.

Turning to Danny to ask him to remind their daughter about manners, she sees Danny doing the exact same thing.

As Danny puts the plate down, he looks at Lindsay "What?"

"Nothing," she smiles and wipes spaghetti sauce from his scruffy chin with a napkin. "Nothing at all."

* * *

M – Messer

Messer. Rubbing the locker name plate with his thumb as he has done over and over all of these years. A bit too much since the plate is getting worn, Danny smirks.

"Are you proud of yourself?" his wife asks with a smile in her voice.

Turning around, he places his back to the locker to take Lindsay in his arms.

"Yes, very much so." He whispers smugly into her ear.

"Fifteen years, and you still have that same smirk on your face when I married you."

"What can I say Montana? The best day of my life was when I knocked you up." Danny taunts her, knowing what is coming.

She punches him in the arm.

Danny chuckles and swoops in for a kiss.

Lindsay, opening her eyes with difficulty, asks "Can I get into my locker now?"

"Sure Montana. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Cowboy."

After he leaves, Lindsay reaches up and rubs her name plate. Messer. "I'm proud too." She whispers with watery eyes.

A name has so much meaning, especially when it belongs to someone you love.

* * *

N - Need

He thinks I want to change him...all I wanted was to understand him. I do, sometimes only too well. When Ruben died he couldn't handle it, even though he wasn't responsible for his death, it shattered his illusion that he could protect the ones he loves. So in fear he pushed me away, and I let him. But that doesn't mean that I gave up on him, I know that he was ignoring me, determined to treat me only like his co-worker. I'm not stupid and it's not like it hasn't happened before, though it hurts just as much as it did in high school if not more. I wasn't going to give up on him; I'm going to wait like he did for me. Be there when he finally knew he needed me. When he realized that he couldn't get rid of me that easily, he decided on his own to break what we had. He just didn't know what he was doing until it was too late.

* * *

O – Opera

Thunderous applause fills the house as the final curtain falls. Several minutes later after their section has emptied, Lindsay shakes Danny's arm.

"Danny…?"

"Danny."

"DANNY!"

Sitting up rather quickly he blurts out a sleepy, "What?!"

Pulling the ear buds out of his ears, she tells him "The opera is over. We can go home now."

Wiping the sleep from his eyes "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, until you started snoring during the knife fight between José and Escamillo."

* * *

P – Picture

Don, running into Danny and Lindsay's office, yells to Danny that the email just came through. Both of them quickly race to the AV Lab where the team is gathered.

"Open it," Mac orders Adam.

He taps the keys and they all read the message.

"_They say a picture is worth a thousand words. When you handed me that article with the bartender wearing my brother's ring, you knew it would break ME! YOU SAW that the truth couldn't be hidden any longer. So I decided to re__turn the favor, Messer. While spending these delightful hours with her, I decided to show her some pictures of you and your other brown eyed woman__ on that crisp April morning __two years ago. _

_You should have seen the look in her eyes, Danny...no need to thank me. You guys are all about truth, right? ;) Yours Truly, Shane._"

"What the hell is he talking about, Danny?" Stella asks confused at the cryptic message. "Do you know what he's talking about Sheldon?"

Sheldon shrugs his shoulders, but from the horrified look on Danny's face...it isn't going to be pleasant.

Danny, pale and shaky, whispers a continuous "No, no, no."

"Open the attachments," Mac says looking worried at Danny's behavior.

Adam, already jittery and nervous from the whole situation, punches a few keys.

As the images slowly emerges the temperature in the small lab drops.

"What is this, Danny?" Stella mutters through clenched teeth burning with anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

* * *

Q – Questions

Exhausted and lying on his back in bed with his wife, Danny stares hard at the ceiling. Watching him, Lindsay nudges his arm "What are you thinking?"

"The deep questions in life. I used to wonder why I was here, why people had to hurt each other, and why people have to die…" Danny trails off.

"…and now?" Lindsay asks starting to get worried.

"Now, the biggest question I have is…how can Lucy turn a simple meal of applesauce into THAT!"

* * *

R – Ring

Beep.

Holding his wedding ring in her hand, Lindsay never felt the weight of it before. She had been too happy at the courthouse to think about it. Turning it over and over in her hand, she marvels at how this piece of gold can mean so much to them.

Beep.

Leaning over the hospital bed, Lindsay picks up his left hand and speaks holding back a sob.

Beep.

"I, Lindsay Daisy Messer take Daniel Luca Messer to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do us part."

Beep.

Leaning her head down to whisper in his ear, "I do." And gently slips the ring back on, kissing his cold lips.

Beep

Later that night, the ringed hand lifts and runs its fingers through the wavy brown locks, trying not to disturb the exhausted woman.

Beep

"I do too, Montana." He hoarsely replies.

Beep.

* * *

S – Spiritual

"_God is a scientist, Lindsay_."

While I understand where Mac is coming from, I also believe He is divine. Scientists have broken down love into a simple matter of eating chocolate. Sure it will raise your pleasure levels and endorphins, but it doesn't hold you when you are sick…or make you feel such pain as if you had been stabbed in the heart.

With all of the pleasure and pain I have gone through associated with love; I will take the lows as well as the highs. Maybe this new start with him will be better; we are still finding our way back and it has been tricky. But maybe the rain washed away the old and will give us something new to make everything right between us again.

* * *

T – Trapped

"Danny what are you doing?" Mac says, watching the younger man try and wedge himself between the break room fridge and the wall.

"Avoiding Lindsay."

"Why are you avoiding your wife?" Stella asks, sitting eating her lunch with Sheldon and Adam.

"Because…," Danny starts before he is interrupted by Lindsay.

"There you are!" She smiles happily as she whips around the room handing out paperwork.

Danny winces at the chipper tone in her voice, as Lindsay hands him some papers.

"I wanted to give you the Hamilton results, the residue came back positive for heroin. Stella, Blake finished with the Mass Spec and here are your results. I also picked up yours, Sheldon, so that way you don't have to waste a walk to the AV lab." Lindsay said drinking the last drops of her coffee.

"It's only thirty feet away, Lindsay." Sheldon tells her with confused look on his face.

Lindsay pouring herself another cup, "I was walking by, and this way is faster. OH Adam! I also started processing the trace on the beer bottles. The GCMS should be done with the results by the time you finish your pizza. She pats him on his stuffed face. "Now I'm off to nab the bad guy!"

She kisses Danny on the cheek and picks up speed to meet Flack outside. Everyone's eyes watching her bounce and hum while waiting for the elevator.

Sheldon, wiping his mouth, turns to Danny "Let me guess…her first day back on caffeine?"

Danny stands at the glass watching her and takes a sip from his cup of coffee. "Yep, and now Flack will be trapped in the car with her. I'd hate to be him, the poor bastard."

* * *

U – Under Foot

Ring.

"Bonasera"

"I need you to get Danny out of the apartment." Lindsay gets to the point.

"Driving you crazy already, huh?" Stella, taking a break in her reports, smirks.

"Yes. It was fine for the first couple of days, but now…he won't leave me alone. He looks at me like I'm going to explode." She sighs. "Please, he'll do anything. I know field work is out, but lab work would be great." Whispers Lindsay.

"Lindsay where are you?"

"Why?"

"You sound muffled." Stella asks concerned.

"I'm in the closet okay? Be glad that I can talk to you; I had to suck the belly in as far as it would go before the door would close. Oh hold on."

Stella hears a muffled sound and a door opening.

"Lindsay what are you doing in the closet?" Danny asks.

Thinking quickly, Lindsay answers "I'm looking for my shoes."

"With the door closed?"

"Yes, that's the way I do it. Do you have a problem with that?" Lindsay tries putting as much indignation into her voice as she can.

Danny backing off "No, I was just wondering where you were."

"Well, I'm here. Now let me look for my shoes!"

Taking a deep breath, she slams closed the closet door. "Thank god. Okay, will you call him into work?"

"I thought you'd enjoy having him home for a little while." Stella wonders.

"I did enjoy it until I sneezed last night and he had me halfway to the hospital until it got through to him that I wasn't in labor! Please call him into work! Please?" Lindsay wearily explains to Stella

"Sure. Anything to get you out of the closet, Lindsay." Stella says laughing.

The next day, Stella hands Danny at least three case files worth of evidence to process when he interrupts with an important question.

"Stella? Do you look for your shoes with the closet door closed?"

Biting her lip to keep the smile and laughter from escaping. Stella turns to Danny with all of the seriousness she can muster. "Yes, Danny. I do."

His instincts screaming that she is secretly laughing at him, Danny is not sure how to handle this, so he does the next best thing. Ignores it. "All right, just wondering."

* * *

V – Vampires

"Hey," Danny exclaims. As a woman in her early thirties runs pushing past him, knocking him into Lindsay, while she races into another theater. "What the hell!"

"Danny, calm down." Lindsay says, trying to keep him calm.

"She could have hurt you," Danny tells her rubbing her pregnant belly protectively.

"I'm fine. The only one who won't be fine is you, if you don't get me to a seat quickly." She grins at him.

Danny smiles and spots a familiar face juggling a jumbo tub of popcorn, two boxes of Red Vines, and two sodas.

"Adam, is that you behind the snacks," Danny ribs. Startling, Adam almost drops the sodas but Danny and Lindsay quickly rush to help him.

"Thanks, guys." Adam flustered and nervously asks "So what are you doing here?"

"We're going to watch The Men Who Stare At Goats." Lindsay replies handing Adam the soda he almost dropped. "What are you here to watch?"

"Um…a movie. So you're a big Clooney fan?" Adam says dodging the question.

"Nah, this was Montana's pick." Danny, smelling something weird is going on, moves in for the kill. "Are you here for the same movie? Let me help you with that, we can even sit together."

Lindsay knowing what her boyfriend is up to, quickly steps in and tries to stop Danny from hustling Adam into theater four when a voice from down the hall calls out.

"Adam, there you are! Come on, the movie is about to start!" The woman who pushed past Danny, whispers loudly. Looking up above the door at what movie Adam is going to see, Danny and Lindsay look at each other in surprise while Adam cringes.

"New Moon? Dude, seriously?!" Danny starts laughing hysterically.

Lindsay, smacking him on the chest, turns to Adam "Is that your date? She's lovely Adam. Here I'll help you with these and you can ignore the hyena over there." Both of them walk over to his date and help divide up the snacks. With a last look at Danny still laughing, Adam sighs and waves to Lindsay and closes the door behind him and his date. Waddling over to her boyfriend, she yanks him to the movie's door "Did you HAVE to make fun of him?"

"No, I didn't HAVE to…I wanted to." He whines. "Come on! Sparkly vampires! That speaks for itself." Danny already wondering what he will tell Don.

"Don't you even dare, Danny!" Lindsay threatens. "If you even think anymore of telling Don…I'll tell Stella about how you and him put the laxative in Mac's coffee. Thank god, Adam bumped into him and he dropped it before he could finish the rest."

"You wouldn't!" Danny warily looks at her.

"I swear on our daughter's life. Now let's go see this movie." Lindsay eagerly waddles over to the door.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of George Clooney. Should I be worried?" Danny jokes.

"I'm here for Ewan McGregor. He was so HOT in Star Wars. That beard he wore was yummy...mmmm!" Lindsay shivers with delight.

"Beard, hmm?"

(This is not intended to offend Twilight fans. While I personally don't care for the books or movies, my sister is a Twihard and it only seemed fair to make fun of her for it. She is Adam's date.)

* * *

W – Wheat

Getting up from the picnic blanket, Lindsay smiles and picks at Danny's head.

"You have wheat in your hair."

A wolfish grin crosses his face, "If a certain country girl could have waited until we got back to the motel…"

"I wanted to show you a wheat field. Now you have a comparison."

Looking around him, Danny tells her "I still like my view of the city."

"But we couldn't have made out like this on the Brooklyn Bridge."

"True. I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. Now, how about that motel and the nice soft bed that's waiting for us" Danny says as he pulls her into a tight embrace.

Lindsay laughs. "Danny, I have a feeling that we won't always find a bed when we need one."

* * *

X – Ixnay (This is because it has an X in it; I wasn't going to go Xylophone or X-Ray. To do that would be taking the easy way out…but I still needed an X, so I hope you can cut me a little slack.)

"What are you doing?" Danny asks, outside of the bathroom looking at Lindsay perched on the counter, bored with nothing to do.

Startled from measuring her bangs, Lindsay looks at Danny's reflection in the mirror. "I'm cutting my bangs; thank god I didn't have the scissors out yet. I could have messed them up."

"Is that what happened two years ago? During the cabbie killer case?" Danny laughs.

Silence.

Seeing that he went too far in his observation, Danny slowly backs his wheelchair out of the doorway of the bathroom "How about I go sleep on the couch tonight?"

"That sounds good, Danny." Lindsay says, with a death glare bouncing off his reflection and hitting him in the gut.

Wheeling himself into the living room he mutters under his breath "Ixnay Onway Ethay Aircuthay"

"Iway Eardhay Atthay!"

* * *

Y – YouTube

Grabbing a beer and trying to silently open it, Danny was startled by Lindsay's voice.

"You're not having that."

Turning around, he looks at her with annoyance in his eyes, "What? Why can't I? It's only one beer, Lindsay."

"One beer with two vicodin pills, Danny. You are still on your medication for your back; I don't want anything to happen to you." She tells him

"I'm not going to be driving Lindsay; it will be just you, me, and Lucy this evening in front of the TV. That's all."

"That's all? You clearly don't remember what you were like when you were on pain medication after those Irish thugs beat you up! _Come on, Montana, it's only one beer!_" Lindsay mocks. "You were up dancing all night and crank calling Don, your parents, Don, Sheldon, Don, Adam, oh and who am I forgetting? Oh, that's right…DON! I had to call Stella to send Scagnetti over to physically haul Don away from your apartment door, Danny! That was with only your pain meds and ONE BEER!"

"Hmm…I don't remember that," Danny muses.

"Try a repeat performance tonight, and what you do will go up on YouTube."

* * *

Z – Zoo

_Late summer 2006_

_With an eagerness to be there, a young woman in pink walks up to the tiger cage passing the other cops and Zoo personnel. _

_"Detective Taylor? Lindsay Monroe," she smiles._

_Looking up to see the new face of this team member, he inquires, "My new investigator from Bozeman. Glove up."_

_"Now?" Lindsay asks._

_"Are you here to watch? Or to work?" Mac says with a stern countenance. _

_Pulling on some gloves quickly she inquires, "Do you want me to start processing?"_

_Mac looking down at the tiger informs her, "No. I have Danny on that."_

_A man clearly eavesdropping, slowly approaches the young woman from behind. "That'd be me, Danny Messer. How you doin'?"_

_Flashing a friendly smile at the man behind her, "Hi."_

_A simmering anger at this woman who took his friend's place, an idea fo__rms. "Take a deep breath; don't let him know you're afraid." _

_Frost drips slightly from her voice at the thought that she can't handle this as she snaps, "The tiger's tranquilized. I think I can hand__le it."_

_"I meant Mac, and don't forget to call him 'sir.' He smirks as he walks away._

_She nods entering the cage thinking this won't be so bad. We have only known each other for a few seconds and he is already helping me out. Maybe New York won't be so bad after all. _

Present Day

The elderly couple sitting on the bench outside of the tiger cage watch the ghostly images move. The young woman in pink walking around gathering evidence ignoring the native New Yorker; while his image studiously ignores her addressing his boss, slowly fades to nothingness.

The old woman sniffs, trying to keep the tears at bay. Her husband slowly reaches up and brushes them away from her face.

"I still miss them," she whispers, burying her face into his neck.

"I know, Lucy." He says, as he gathers her even deeply into his arms as they look back to where dislike and rivalry turned into a deep love neither one of her parents were expecting. "I know."

...The End.

* * *

Brinchen, you don't know how hard it was for me to keep this from you. I hope you had fun, my friend! I finally gave you some DL! *HUGE HUGS!* If you want to show your appreciation for Brinchen86 in your review, please feel free. Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully review this. :) Bye!


End file.
